


Toppling Over

by Riera Drabbles (rieraclaelin)



Series: Drabbles [148]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, First Christmas, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 03:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20284786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin/pseuds/Riera%20Drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble based off the words needle, tree, topple.





	Toppling Over

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, this is a drabble based off the words from the [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) challenge. SterekDrabbles is a blog I run with [Smowkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles), where three times a week we release three words, and writers are encouraged to write drabbles based off those words. Occasionally we throw in a Theme for the week.
> 
> [Tumblr Post](https://rieraclaelin.tumblr.com/post/187076256469/this-was-for-the-sterekdrabbles-challenge-way%22)
> 
> Also, I couldn't fit it in, thanks to the pesky 100-word limit, but, Stiles is sitting on top of Derek's shoulders as they decorate the tree.

“Derek,” Stiles gasped out as Derek swore. He tightened his fingers in Derek’s hair and closed his eyes shut as they went down to the ground. The tree that they had currently been decorating toppled down as well. 

“Sorry! Fuck, sorry,” Derek said breathlessly as he leaned over Stiles. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, what happened?”

“Tripped,” Derek mumbled. 

Stiles reached up and wiped away a few pine needles from Derek’s face, then pulled him in for a kiss. “Hey, it’s okay, our future kids will love to hear about our first Christmas together.”

Derek’s eyes went wide, then he smiled.


End file.
